Just A Kiss
by Carlisle'sPetiteDefenseur
Summary: Ziva is conflicted about her situation with Ray. Unable to find comfort in her father figure, she goes to Tony as a last resort. Truth's are hesitantly spoken and there are awkward moments between them. Based on the song "Just a Kiss"


**A/N: Just a random idea that came in my mind for a one shot. It's not even that well thought out, therefore the story is kind of sloppy in my personal opinion but I just had to write this and post it. The song that I thought of when writing it is "Just a Kiss-Lady Antebellum" which I happened to hear last night and thought of Tony and Ziva. So review if you want to, and if you have something bad to say, don't bother. ;) Unless you're giving me some constructive guidelines. Also, I am not used to writing in the past tense. I typically write with "says" and present tense. So it might be also bad because of that.**

**Any ways, enjoy!**

**Dislcaimer:**

**_Danni: I own NCIS! I OWN NCIS! YEAAAH! 8D  
><em>Gibbs:****_Don't lie to me.  
><em>****_Danni: Well, you see... I do own it.  
><em>****Gibbs: _No, you don't.  
><em>****_Danni: Okay, fine, I don't own NCIS. -sobs-_**

Ziva snuggled herself closer to Tony's chest and he wrapped his arms around her in a strong embrace which she welcomed. The night had started out poorly for Ziva and she was unable to get a hold of her father figure, so she found herself knocking on the door of Tony's apartment at 12:30 AM hoping that he was still awake. She found it so much easier to talk to him and get things off her mind and he even managed to help her make sense of the problems that were troubling her mind. When he had to be, Tony could manage more than just being the class clown or the person who made fun of everyone.

"We're breaking rule # 12, David." Tony said, while he stroked Ziva's hair. "Gibbs might have worse than a head slap for us if he finds out about you being over here tonight."

"We are not dating each other, Tony. The rule only states "Never date a co-worker." I am just over here as a last resort." Ziva replied.

Tony looked as if those words had stung him, but he kept his composure. "Well then I guess this will just have to be our secret then. No one will have to know about it."

"You are ruining the moment, Tony. Why don't you just stop running your mouth for a little while and be quiet? This isn't that big of a deal, people go over to other people's houses all the time and nothing comes out of it."

"A female goes over to a male's house at 12:30 AM and no one thinks anything about it?" he smirked, "Wow, Ziva, and I always thought the ninja chick was more dirty minded than that."

Ziva pushed herself out of his grip and she glared at him, "Perhaps maybe I am more mature than you are. Maybe I should just leave now, Tony."

"No, Ziva, don't leave. I was just being a butt again, it's in my immature and overly annoying DiNozzo nature. I'm…" he trailed off.

"What?" Ziva asked, making her move to get up. "What is it, Tony?"

"I am sorry, Zi." He sighed, "Please don't go."

That seemed to be enough for Ziva and then laid back down on the bed and curled back up to her partner. The two of them settled in to a comfortable silence that seemed to be okay between them, as there wasn't much for the two of them to say. The silence wasn't awkward for them, but conversation that wasn't teasing another person or arguing with the other person wasn't typical for the two of them.

Little did the two of them know they both had the same thoughts running through their head.

"_I want to kiss him right now. I wish I knew why but there is something attractive about Tony being so protective of me right now. I can't do this though, as much as I am not sure if I still want to be. I am with Ray and he did promise me that he would come back. He made that promise to me." _Ziva had thought.

"_I want her in my arms forever. It feels so right that she's in my arms right now. I want to kiss her and tell her that everything is going to be okay. I want to tell her that she doesn't need Ray anymore and that he left her an empty promise. She doesn't need Ray anymore, because she has me. I wouldn't let her down like he has let her down."_

"Can I give you a dollar for your thoughts?" Ziva asked, she was interrupting some intense thinking and she knew it.

Tony sighed, "It's penny for your thoughts, Ziva." He paused, "I also think it is best that I keep my thoughts to myself. Now, may I have a penny for your thoughts?"

"I don't think that is a good idea, Tony." Ziva said, "I don't think I am thinking right at the moment."

"Whatever it can't be can't be all that horrible." Tony insisted, desperate to know what was on _ his _ninja chick's mind.

"It's not horrible, but I don't think it is something I really wish to share with anyone."

"I guess you won't be getting my penny then."

Ziva shook her head and looked at Tony with a sad and conflicted expression on her face. "I think I should go now."

"It's pretty late, Ziva. You sure you can't just stay here for the rest of the night and then go back to your place before work?"

"No, I do not think that it would be the best idea." Ziva said, as she glanced at the clock which read that it was 2:30 AM. "I really should go home now, Tony."

"Let me at least drive you home. I'll get up a bit earlier in the morning and drive your car over to you."

Tony didn't want her to leave so quickly but if she did have to leave, he would at least insist that he drive her home and get to spend a few more precious moments with her. He never expected this night to turn out as it did. He never expected visitors and he never expected it to be Ziva coming over. He also never expected that she would be almost in tears and be conflicted and in a world of messed up emotions and actually coming to him to seek comfort. He knew that he was definitely a last resort for Ziva- a last resort for anyone, but he was glad that she came to him in her time of hurt.

"Tony I am capable of driving myself home without anything happening to me."

"I am not saying that you aren't capable of driving yourself home, I am just saying that I guess I don't want to be away from you quite yet."

"Then I guess that you may drive me home then, yes." Ziva allowed him.

The drive just didn't take long enough for the two of them and soon they were standing together in front of the door of Ziva's apartment. The two of them were silent, but their eyes connected and spoke the unspoken words that both of them knew they wanted to say but just couldn't manage to speak.

"I wish we could have more times like this, Tony." Ziva said quietly, "I like when we aren't bickering back and forth to each other and when we are not fighting with one another. I felt…comforted tonight."

"I am on your six, Ziva."

"I never believed you outside of a work setting when you said that you had my back, but now… I believe you."

"Ziva, if you ever feel alone again, you know where I am."

She nodded her head and then hugged him and they grasped on to each other a little bit longer than a normal hug would be. "I do know where you are."

They broke apart and then Tony cradled her face in his hands, "Ziva. I think…"

"What do you think, Tony?" she asked.

"I think that I love you, Zi." He bit his lip, "I really think that I love you, Ziva."

"Tony, I don't know about how I feel-"

He cuts her off, "I knew that you probably wouldn't feel the same, especially with all your Ray troubles right now and not even being sure about where he is and when he is going to be coming back, but I just had to tell you. I couldn't keep it inside for much longer. I am sorry, Ziva. It was probably the wrong time to tell you this but I had to tell you."

"Tony, stop. I was going to say I don't know how I feel about this, but I think that I have been feeling the same way too for the last little while."

"Then this will be our little secret." He whispered, and then he pressed his lips gently to hers in a quick and sweet kiss.

"Goodnight, Tony." Ziva breathes.

"Goodnight."

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight, just a touch of the fire burning so bright. No I don't want to mess this thing up, I don't want to push too far. Just a shot in the dark that you just might be the one I've been waiting for my whole life. So baby I'm alright, oh, let's do this right, with just a kiss goodnight. With a kiss goodnight. Kiss goodnight. _


End file.
